Archer (Anne Bonny and Mary Read)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. They make their debut in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Their True Names are Anne Bonny and Mary Read, two famous female pirates who were active in the Golden Age in the early 18th century. Normally summoned as a Rider, they were changed into an Archer due to Scáthach altering their Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Caribbean Free Birds - Act 2 Name: Archer, Anne and Mary Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 35-36 at the time of death (Mary). Possibly 85 at the time of death (Anne) Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman and Markswoman, Minor Mind Manipulation with Beach Flower, can gain damage bonuses the more disadvantageous of a situation they are in, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Anne and Mary possesses A-Rank Luck), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles). Higher with Caribbean Free Bird - Act 2 (Though a C++-ranked Noble Phantasm, it should still be much stronger than their normal attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the finest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Melee range. Extended melee range, several dozen meters with musket (Anne) Standard Equipment: Cutlass and gunblade (Mary), Musket (Anne) Intelligence: Anne and Mary are no different in this form than that of their Rider selves, thus they still retain the same combat experience and exceptional teamwork, shown in their ability to grasps each other's actions and act accordingly in the middle of battle. As normal, Anne specializes in long-range combat, being able to hit her targets on a faraway ship protected by Servants with pinpoint accuracy even while on shaky ground and can make her shots ricochet to hit her enemies all over, and in the case of this form, even shown to use her musket as a bludgeoning weapon as she leads the front lines out of the two while Mary, this time acting as Anne’s support, retains her skills as a close combat specialist. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. As dual Servants that share the same class and container, both will disappear if one or the other were to fell in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Caribbean Free Bird - Act 2: Wings Abreast As If Trees With Entwined Branches: A variation of Anne and Mary’s normal Noble Phantasm done while in their Swimsuit form, where Anne takes the pivot role while Mary follows up after her. Here, they attack the enemy together as one, performing a flurry of strikes with cutlass and musket before finishing the enemy off with a dual beam blast. Additionally like their normal Noble Phantasm, the two gain damage bonuses the more disadvantageous of a situation they find themselves in, allowing them to dish out more damage than they normally would without it. Essentially, not much has changed out of this Noble Phantasm despite the two changing classes. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Due to their A-rank, Anne and Mary are capable of remaining active for a week even without a Master, but requires their backup when using large amounts of mana with their Noble Phantasm. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Like their Rider selves, both Anne and Mary in this form possess a D-rank for this skill, allowing them to resist against single-word spells but will falter against more powerful and complex spells. Personal Skills Beach Flower: A skill that determines how much attention one will receive from the opposite sex. This skill donates specifically to Anne who while she wasn’t a famous hero of her time in life, thanks to the skills high rank of A+, she has become a celebrity on top of her physical beauty that has both sexes to yearn for her. Treasure Hunt (Sea): A skill equipped with the Sea attribute given those who life is living on the sea. For Anne and Mary, there is a medium chance for them to find sunken treasure buried deep at the bottom of the ocean. Honor of Pirates: A skill derived from a pirate's personal values, combining low-ranking Battle Continuation, Bravery, and Mental Pollution, among others. The skill is ranked low for them due to neither having been captains of a ship in their life, but it rises should their ship captain were to become cowardly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users